


【狼队】久别重逢

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 他们在不同的世界线上重遇了





	【狼队】久别重逢

【狼队】久别重逢

 

Logan把头靠在椅背上。他慢慢闭上眼睛，记忆里的一切都在眼前飘过去，像一个个没被戳破气泡。  
Hank在和他聊天，听起来语气慌张又充满疑惑。  
「你确定？」对方问道。  
「再确定不过。」他不耐烦的回应着。无聊透顶，他被绑在扶手上的手指有节奏的敲击着那里，我需要一个可以吵架的对象，我需要可以提出意见的地方，我还需要有个人给我任务——  
身边是机器被启动的声音，Logan在对方的提示下紧闭双眼。他觉得自己似乎正在被拽进一个光陆怪离的漩涡里，双手悬空，周围布满了闻起来像是硝烟的空气。  
WOW，神奇的科学。这是他最后的念头。

+

Logan醒过来的时候发现自己正光着身子躺在草丛里，周围是青草和泥土的味道，还有一些只在野外才能生长的花儿散发出太阳和露水混合着香味。他不由自主的陷在这种世界里几秒钟，然后被传递到了耳边的巨大爆炸声吵醒。  
Logan坐起来，看着不远处的奇怪烟雾忍不住想要按住额头。  
滚吧。他想，最起码让我的时空穿梭旅行变得轻松一点。  
但是出现在了传送阵里的那些人迅速截断了他的念头。最先显出身形的是穿了一身白色长裙的Emma，她金色的长发被风吹得乱飘，烟雾在她的脸颊旁四散开来，一团又一团的被融化进了空气里。然后是Illyana，微微歪着头，她的巨剑比她的脸更加显眼。然后是。滚吧，Logan心想，给我点空间吧，不然我的爪子一定会如他期盼的那样出现在他的太阳穴里。  
心灵感应者忽然笑起来，她转身将手搭在了身后男人的肩膀上。而一身黑色紧身衣的Cyclops站的笔直，头罩后面的光线闪了又闪。  
滚出我的脑子，bitch——  
Honey，你的老朋友脾气总是这么糟糕。White Queen轻声笑着。  
Cyclops的表情凝重的像块大理石，「他不是我的老朋友。」他轻微的声音简直就像是叹息。  
好得很，还是有人可以认清楚现实。坐在草丛里的Wolverine暗自翻了个白眼。他觉得自己应该站起来迎接那些打扰了他安定旅行的不速之客，但是突然吹过的风又开始提醒自己他还全身光溜溜的这个事实。  
滚吧——他第三次绝望的想。那个Cyclops已经走到了他的身边，他盘起手，表情和Logan记忆里的一样惹人讨厌。  
「你是Howlett？」他不确定的问道，「或者是其他世界里的Logan？」  
Logan从草丛上跳起来。Emma开始哈哈大笑，那些该死的笑声和念头像张网似的把Logan的思考围得水泄不通，Illyana的肩膀靠着她，眼神从上而下的扫了一圈，最后又回到了Logan的脸上。  
「先叫你的女孩们滚远点！」  
Scott不置可否的停滞了几秒，他抿了抿嘴，「还是先给你找件衣服吧。」

+

「我在这附近检测到了变种人的讯号。」Cyclops靠在树上，一边看着Logan穿上黄色紧身衣一边开口，「我以为……那么你是其他世界的？」  
Logan冷哼了一声，算作回答。  
「来这里执行任务？」他朝着Logan别在腰上的那个钥匙扣努了努嘴，「发生了什么？其他人呢？」他觉察到这个Logan并没有打算回答自己的意图，所以干脆一口气问了下去，「事情严重吗？需不需要我帮忙？是独自来的？你们那里的我呢？」  
「死了。」正在努力钻进连体衣的男人头也不回的回答。  
身后沉默了一会儿，「是吗，」Scott重新开口，语气和之前提问的时候几乎没有任何区别，「真是遗憾。」  
「你不好奇？不想知道？」Logan转过头，他把那个碍眼的头罩丢到了一边。这小子凭什么留着这里的他穿过的战斗服。  
Scott弯身捡起了那个头罩，「不想。」他回答，「我的死总归是有意义的。你的表情已经告诉我了，那我干嘛还要追究它的原因。」  
妈的，Logan抬头看了一眼头顶的树叶，为什么不管哪个世界里的瘦子都那么的令人讨厌。  
「而你呢？」他开口，满脸都是掩盖不住的嘲讽，「还在和你的Logan吵架呢？」  
Scott露出了一个完全没有笑意的笑容，「他也死了。」他轻声回答。

Logan觉得他想要留下来。不是什么该死的吵架多年之后的愧疚，或者穿梭宇宙的意义之类不着边的原因，反正他觉得自己应该留下来。这个Cyclops和他的（世界里的）几乎一模一样，或者说每一个宇宙里的Summers都该是一个样，死板又冷静，大脑里像是住进了全世界，觉得自己做的一切都是为了变种人的未来，把自己当成一个救世主，没人对他的脑子感兴趣，谁他妈的在意，谁是对的，简直可笑，连他的死都是那么的不光彩……  
Logan咒骂了一声，他抢过Scott抱在怀里的那个头套然后转身拦在了对方的眼前。  
「听着，Scott，」他居高临下的说，「不管你他妈的觉得我来这里做什么，都是错的。」他深吸了一口气，「而现在，老子决定待在这儿，省的你这个没人看着就会乱来的小混蛋再去没头没脑的害死我们所有人。」  
Cyclops微微抬着下巴看向他，他歪了歪脑袋，然后弯起嘴角，笑了。

+

Logan回到了他的学校，或者说是来到。反正这里的一切都和他的宇宙里的那个没有任何区别，Cyclops对他的学生管理依旧在行，排满的课表，还有那些乱七八糟没人想听的演讲。他们还在为了没有新的变种人而头疼，来自人类和哨兵的威胁减少而其他种族开始展露头角。  
Scott偶尔会和他一同去解决一些小麻烦，也只有在并肩战斗的时候他才会短暂忘记这不是他熟悉的那个Cyclops。他熟悉的Cyclops是什么样？所有的Cyclops是不是都该是一个样。少点舍己为人是不是能让他变得更好，别那么容易放弃是不是能让一些事情变得不一样。  
谁知道呢。管他呢。  
最起码现在还能有些曾经的默契，就像吵架分裂之前的那样。  
但是他又不是我的（世界里的）Scott。  
Logan回到学校的时候开始重新思考自己留下来的正确性，也许他现在就该按下那个按钮回到自己的世界里。每一个Cyclops都像是个感染病毒，只要沾上就一辈子都别想甩掉他留下的那些病原和抗体。长时间的停留让他觉得自己正在被潜移默化。而他总归是要离开的，回到那个没有Cyclops的世界里去——  
算了吧。他想，是时候该走了。

午夜的学校显得安静而空荡。Logan穿过大厅和图书馆，然后静悄悄的爬上了楼梯，他把头套摘下来挂到了Scott房间的门把手上，然后走回了自己的房间。  
门敞开着，月光从没拉窗帘的窗口洒进来。  
他不想做告别的男人正站在那里，背对着自己，低头沉默的看着桌子上的相框。那里面是张初代X战警的合照。听到了门口的动静也没能让他回头。Logan注视着对方被包裹在黑色紧身衣的背影，消瘦，单薄，连手臂都该是一折就断的，却偏偏是个体术的专家。  
「要走了吗？」  
「是。」他向着对方走近了一步。  
「这些日子，谢谢你。」Scott转身过来，他微微向后靠在桌子上，背光让Logan看不清楚他的表情，「我知道你不是他，但是又不由自主的觉得他还在我身边……很抱歉。」  
「没什么。」Logan觉得自己的喉咙发紧，「我也是。」  
「走了之后，就不会再见了吧？」  
「……对，不会再做时空旅行了。」  
Scott直起身子，他走向Logan，然后伸手给了他个拥抱，「我会想你的。真恶心是不是？」他轻声笑着，「祝你一路顺风。」  
Logan低头看着他熟悉的侧脸。该死的，这个恶心的娘娘腔，死板，变态，没有情趣，和他聊天简直就是在折磨自己的耳朵和神经，我们的想法永远没办法统一，我他妈的现在就该——  
然而Scott的声音重新占据了他的耳朵，「怎么？」他笑着，有点奇妙而恍惚的错觉，「还打算拿点什么做纪念吗？」  
「是啊，」Logan觉得自己的声音像是来自于其他的时空，思维正在被一点一点的抽离出自己的身体，「是该拿点什么。」  
然后他俯身亲吻了Scott。

 

Fin.


End file.
